The present invention relates to automatic transmission controllers and automatic transmission control methods for controlling a transmission ratio with reference to a predicted vehicle speed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-210159 discloses a technique of controlling a transmission ratio with reference to a predicted vehicle speed which is an estimated value of a future vehicle speed a predetermined time period after a current time instant.